


Let Me Hear You, Let Me Watch You

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony's only given one or two massages in his life, but he must be doing something right to cause Steve to make that noise, a low rumble that sounds ripped from his throat and sends all Tony's blood rushing south. All Tony wants to do is make Steve feel good. He watches Steve's face in the mirror, fixated and intense, watches one blissful expression replace another as Tony works on loosening all the knots coiled tight in Steve's shoulders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You, Let Me Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alissa for the quick beta!

+++

Tony ordered JARVIS to alert him the moment Steve came back to the Tower, and so when JARVIS finally tells him Steve's in their bedroom, Tony immediately leaves his workshop to go upstairs. Steve's like a drug, one that just takes a taste to get you addicted. Tony can't be away from Steve for more than a few hours before Tony's in need of a fix. There's no doubt that Steve's the healthiest drug Tony's ever been addicted to, though, so Tony doesn't waste time dwelling on it, especially not when it results in the most fantastic and inventive sex Tony's had in his entire life.

When Tony finds the bedroom empty, the en suite is his next stop, and once he opens the door, not even bothering to knock, he sees Steve standing in front of the sink, gloriously naked and his skin pink and damp from his shower. Tony moves behind him, perching his chin on Steve's shoulder and sliding both arms around Steve's torso, something Tony finds himself doing more and more. Steve always feels so good when he's pressed against him like this, close and warm.

But then Tony meets Steve's eyes in the mirror and frowns at what he sees. "What's wrong, babe?"

Steve sighs and leans back against Tony, letting Tony support some of his weight. "Just a little sore," Steve says, smiling a bit.

Tony relaxes and hums, caressing Steve's stomach right over his bellybutton with his fingertips. Tony's not surprised Steve's sore; he spent the last few hours sparring with Thor and Sif, the hot Asgardian warrior chick who Tony's almost positive Natasha's already seduced. Natasha is notoriously private and remarkably evasive even from JARVIS, but Tony's confident he could find out for sure if there's deliciously sweaty and blisteringly hot lesbian sex happening under his roof, just a few rooms away. But then again, Tony likes both his eyes and dick firmly attached to his body, which they wouldn't be if Natasha caught him trying to spy (and she would no matter how careful Tony was), so Tony settles for imagining it in explicit kinky and filthy detail and dragging Steve to bed for their own sweaty and hot sex whenever Natasha gives him a sly smirk like she knows what's going through Tony's mind and enjoys taunting him with the possibility.

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asks, forcing the thoughts of Natasha and Sif out of his mind. "You're awfully tense." Tony can feel it even through his clothes, and Steve’s covered in brown and green bruises, too, though those are already fading.

"I'm fine," Steve says, raising his arms and stretching, but Tony's not satisfied. Sure, Steve may be a Super Solider and his body will be completely healed in a couple hours, but he's still human and he's been pushing himself a lot these past few weeks. He needs to relax.

Letting Steve go, Tony puts his hands on Steve's shoulders instead, which _are_ very tense, and starts massaging them, digging his thumbs in hard. Tony's only given one or two massages in his life, but he must be doing something right to cause Steve to make that noise, a low rumble that sounds ripped from his throat and sends all Tony's blood rushing south.

Steve's head lolls to the side and he groans. " _Tony_."

Tony bites back his own groan. When Steve says his name like that, so husky and needy and like Tony's his everything, Tony's unbearably aroused and devastatingly humbled. Tony wants to hear more.

"Does that feel good?" he whispers in Steve's ear, his lips brushing over the shell.

All Tony wants to do is make Steve feel good. He watches Steve's face in the mirror, fixated and intense, watches one blissful expression replace another as Tony works on loosening all the knots coiled tight in Steve's shoulders. Tony listens greedily as Steve gives him audible proof of how good Tony's making him feel, and it's not long before Steve's sagging against him, his eyes almost closed as the relaxing lethargy from the massage overtakes him.

"Better?" Tony asks quietly when Steve's been reduced to mere whimpers and soft moans, practically boneless in Tony’s arms.

Steve nods and drops his head down on Tony's shoulder, Tony's arms going back around Steve to hold him close.

"Tony, I…" Steve half turns around and lifts his head so he can press a kiss to the underside of Tony's jaw. "Thank you."

The awe and gratitude Tony can hear in those two little words are definitely more than Tony deserves. Still, he just tightens his arms around Steve and leans down so he can kiss Steve's parted lips. Steve kisses back, moving his lips gently over Tony's and pushing his tongue in Tony’s mouth, and Tony quickly remembers that Steve's naked in his arms, naked and warm and very tempting. It’s only natural that one of his hands slides further down until his fingers brush the hair at Steve's groin. Steve's breath hitches when Tony starts tugging on the hairs teasingly, and Tony smirks against Steve's lips.

"Tony…"

Tony likes the slightly breathy quality to Steve's voice and the need he can hear underlying his name. "Yeah?" Tony asks, tugging harder and licking the shell of Steve's ear, blowing hot air over it and making Steve shiver. "Do you want something?"

As always, Steve's never difficult to arouse, and when Tony curls his fingers around Steve's cock at Steve's whispered, "Please," Steve's already hard and eager. Steve gasps and thrusts shallowly into Tony's hand.

"Feels like you have some tension here, Cap," Tony says, stroking Steve slow and light, teasing. "I'm sure I can work that out, too."

Steve huffs out a quiet chuckle and reaches a hand around to grab the back of Tony's head. "Only you can," he says, and Tony's arousal spikes as it does every time Steve plays into his possessiveness.

Tony moves his hand faster, wanting to make Steve come and remind him that yes, Tony is the only one who can. "Look at yourself," he orders. "I want you to watch yourself fall apart under my hands."

Steve's next breath is shaky and he doesn't answer Tony verbally, but he does turn his head and look into the mirror as Tony told him. Their eyes meet, and seeing Steve obey, seeing him flushed, his chest heaving and muscles straining has Tony’s cock throbbing in his jeans. There’s something about being fully clothed while Steve’s bare, something about the contrast and friction that’s making Tony lose his mind.

Steve’s fingers tighten around Tony’s neck, digging into the skin so hard that there will be bruises, and he pants wetly as gorgeous pleasured murmurs and moans of Tony’s name repeatedly fall from his lips. Steve has _very_ impressive stamina when he has a mind for it, something the both of them take advantage whenever they can, but Tony prides himself on his ability to test that stamina and see how quickly he can make Steve lose control.

He keeps stroking Steve, making his grip a little firmer, and slides his other hand back up Steve’s chest, fingertips teasing along the dips and lines of Steve’s muscles until he can rub over Steve’s nipples.

“Oh!” Steve says pleased, jerking in his arms, and Tony smirks in satisfaction; he loves hearing Steve’s enjoyment. Steve’s nipples are definitely a hot spot of his, and they immediately peak under Tony’s hands.

Steve’s still watching them in the mirror, and Tony’s not sure how much more of that dark and intense gaze he can take, or just seeing Steve’s naked body on perfect display. Dropping his head down, Tony nips along Steve’s shoulders, sucking and licking to soothe any tiny hurt, and Steve practically melts in his arms from the overload of sensation, sagging heavily against Tony.

Tony doesn’t mind. “C’mon,” he encourages, swiping his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock and pinching a nipple at the same time. “Come all over my hand, get my fingers all wet and filthy so I can taste you.”

Steve fucking _whimpers_ at the dirty talk and the sound makes Tony crazy and desperate to get Steve off. He bites down on Steve’s shoulder, feeling Steve’s body go taut with impending release, and groans lowly, unable to stop from grinding against Steve’s ass.

Steve gasps, crying out, “ _Tony_ , I’m…” and that’s all the warning Tony gets before Steve comes, coating his hand in heat.

Tony strokes him through it, Steve’s come making the slide easy and smooth, and keeps his mouth on Steve’s shoulder as Tony sucks a bruise there. When Steve’s body finally goes lax with the complete release of tension, the blissed-out expression on his face makes Tony’s chest fill with warmth and pride.

Dragging his lips up Steve’s neck to his ear, Tony chuckles and says, “Looks like you needed that, Cap.”

Pushing off Tony, Steve turns around to face him, looking like he’s going to say something, but anything he may have said is lost as his eyes widen when he sees Tony bring his come slicked fingers to his mouth and eagerly suck them inside. The sound Steve makes seeing this is a choked-off groan that makes Tony smirks around his fingers, leering at Steve and putting on a show.

“Mmm,” he moans, pulling his fingers out with a lewd _pop_. “Delicious.”

This time the sound Steve makes is a deep rumble of blatant need, and Tony glances down, unsurprised to see Steve is already erect again.

Tony cocks an eyebrow. “You’re tense again,” he lightly comments, stepping closer so trail his fingers up and down Steve’s chest, over his muscles. “Do you need another massage?”

Tony’s words seem to jerk Steve out of the daze he was in, and Steve grabs him, crushing Tony to him. Steve grinds against him, making Tony suck in a sharp breath at Steve’s cock pushing insistently into his belly.

“Feels like _you_ need the massage this time,” Steve says, his voice so deep and gravelly that Tony’s surprised he’s not already coming in his jeans like a teenager. Steve always has that effect on him.

“Are you, uh, offering?” Tony manages to get out, his brain short-circuiting as Steve’s hands start to roam over his body possessively. Nothing’s ever felt as good on his body as Steve’s hands do.

Steve just kisses him, fervent and breath-stealing, and walks them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Tony falls down on the bed, Steve following him and using his weight to press Tony into the mattress. Steve wastes no time in getting Tony’s shirt and jeans off so that they’re both naked and impatiently rubbing against one another, and Tony’s barely aware of anything that’s not the feel of Steve’s sinfully large hands branding his skin, or the sensation of Steve’s tongue licking a hot, wet stripe over his collarbone sending him up in burning flames.

And when Steve’s lips brush over his own and Steve finally answers, “Yes, always,” Tony can’t stop the smile, or resist teasing, “Well then, let’s see what you got, Cap,” before he pulls Steve into another kiss.

**END**


End file.
